A keypad having one or more symbols is commonly used in an electronic device for allowing a user to input information or to select a function, for example. The keypad can be an emissive type in that the symbols on the keypad can be visible without the aid of ambient light. The electronic device can have a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). An LCD can be a transmissive or transflective panel such that a backlight source is used to illuminate the LCD panel from the backside thereof.